The Things You Do
by ALENKA123
Summary: Daphne and new roomie Red decide that their sick of Puck and Sabrina denying the inevitable. What will happen when they play matchmaker with the Trickster King and his favorite target? kinda One-Shoty i tweaked the original story a bit RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

THE THINGS YOU DO

NOTE: This story is a little different, the girls have found their parents but their still asleep, Canis is living with the family and so is Red. Daphne and Red are roomies and Sabrina has her own. Jake and Briar are dating. And she doesn't die (because I don't want to cry)

This story is kind of one-shoty but will follow the general storyline.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

Sabrina Grimm yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, dozing off She rolled over on her side and felt her hand brush something furry. She groped at it and heard and animalistic shriek. Startled she shot forward and looked around in shock. There were at least 4 dozen screaming chimpanzees on every surface of her room. She also noticed that their arms were full of something that looked like suspiciously like something she knew as "Glop Grenades" the disgusting invention of a certain dirty, winged boy. Who happened to live a few doors down from her.

Before she could even let out a scream, she was being hit with the first wave of, what she really hoped wasn't Feces and who knows what else, however she was pretty sure she had detected the faintest taste of baked beans amongst the sludge.

Downstairs Daphne Grimm was enjoying her breakfast, purple pancakes and green syrup that tasted like chocolate. Next to her, Red was poking nervously at her breakfast, still deciding weather or not to risk it. Finally she took a deep breath and took a tiny bite. A smile spread across her face and after she had inhaled the freaky food, she was already on her second. Just then Granny Relda and Uncle Jake took seats at the table across from the girls. Daphne smiled and took a bit of her pancake. Everything was looking up, everybody was safe, 's yoga was starting to take a positive effect, She had a new friend, and there hadn't been a mystery, or magical disaster in weeks. Just then Puck came bounding down the stairs. "GOOD MORNING GRIMMS!" He grinned. "Psycho" he said acknowledging Red's presence.

Subsided and Puck's pyromanic minions had retreated back to their headquarters (AKA: Puck's wonder of a room) She managed to find the doorknob and wrench it open, nearly gagging at the smell that threatened to overtake her. She had been awake for only five minutes, and she was already soaked in one of Puck's disgusting pranks. Why couldn't he ruin someone else's life? WHY HER? But she didn't have time to think about Puck's motivations right now. She had to go and knock his head off.

Puck plunked himself down and took a bite of Daphne's multi-colored breakfast. "BEAUTIFUL MORNING ISN'T IT?"

Everyone looked at him; the suspicion in their faces was evident. "What?' he asked a little to innocently. "Puck-" Granny Relda began. All of a sudden an ear-shattering scream was heard form upstairs. Red jumped in fear, but everyone else rolled their eyes, and groaned. "I'M GOUING TO KILL YOU FAIRY BOY!" Came Daphne's sister's voice from upstairs. "Puck what did you-" Uncle Jake began. All of a sudden Sabrina appeared in the dining room. Daphne gagged. It looked like a sewage tank had exploded all over her sister. Next to her Red was staring at Sabrina, open-mouthed. Taking in the disgusting sight and putrid odor that the girl had brought to the room.

Daphne looked at Puck, expecting to see a devilish grin, spreading across the boy's face. But he was gone. He had made a break for it. And Sabrina was hot on his tale. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU SMELLY LITTLE FREAK." Daphne heard her sister yell. "GOOD LUCK WITH THAT UGLY." Puck taunted. All of a sudden there was a crashing sound from upstairs. Daphne just shook her head and went back to her breakfast. Just a normal morning in the Grimm household.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well what did you think? Should I continue? I just finished the last book and immediately wanted to write a Sister's Grimm Fanfic! I honestly don't know if this is even that great so please review and let me know

Thanks and Happy Reading


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

After breakfast Red and Daphne went upstairs to work on their room. Daphne was so excited Mr., Boarman, and Mr. Swineheart were coming over with a few other Everafters to work on their enchanted bedroom. She and Red were currently in sleeping bags on the floor, but soon they'd have ice cream trucks, a carousel. Maybe even a castle. As they passed the bathroom, they noticed Sabrina sitting on the toilet while Granny Relda was trying to pry the remnants of Puck's prank from her hair. But she was having a lot of trouble. "What's taking so long?" Sabrina grumbled. "Libeling" Granny Relda began "It seems as though Puck has added a bit of glue to his little-" "GLUE?" Sabrina shrieked she jumped up and raced to the bathroom mirror to examine herself, ignoring Granny Relda's assurances that after a few showers her hair would be fine.

Her hair felt dry and crusty, which wasn't great seeing as it gave her the appearance of someone who had just survived an encounter with the electric chair. Daphne grimaced as Granny tried desperately to remove the sticky substance from her sister's hair, but to no avail. "What about my room?" Sabrina moaned, thinking about her crud-covered bed, that just an hour ago had been clean and comfy. "Don't worry about that." Daphne said from the doorway. "Uncle Jake's taking care of it." Uncle Jake had raided the hall of wonders, cleaning out the room marked "JANITOR'S CLOSET" in an effort to rid Sabrina's room of the slop that coated every surface.

It was then that the crew of Everafter interior decorators showed up hammers, paint, and wands in hand. The minute he saw Sabrina (thinking that she had been electrocuted) Mr. Swineheart asked her if she was ok. Granny Relda chuckled while Daphne and Red tried desperately to suppress their giggles. Puck however (who had just joined the commotion in the hallway) took one look at Sabrina and said, "Hey what's shakin' Sparky?"

Sabrina growled.

Sometime later Daphne and Red were hard at work, picking out colors for their room. Finally choosing a few out of the 4 dozen Mr. Boarman had brought. Red was in the middle of choosing the right shade of scarlet for her bed when Puck entered the construction site. "Hey Psycho" he grinned. Red rolled her eyes (something that she had learned from Daphne). What do you want Puck? She asked, still annoyed with the scene he had caused this morning. "Nothing, I was just thinking of repainting my room and was wondering if I could borrow some paint." "Sure" Red muttered distractedly." Puck seized a bucket of paint and took off. Red went back to her work, not giving Puck's request a second thought.

A little while later, Daphne came over, she began to search through the buckets of paint. "Red, have you seen the lime green?" Red shrugged. When Daphne still couldn't find it, Red got up and joined the search. "I don't necessarily need THAT color" Daphne sighed "Just something like that." Just then a thought occurred to Red. "Maybe you should ask Puck." Red suggested. Daphne whirled around to face her. "What? Why?" Daphne asked sharply. "Because he came in here a while ago and borrowed some." Red said going back to painting her bed. "YOU GAVE PUCK PAINT?" Red nodded. Daphne gasped "OH NO!" The entire room went still, Mr. Swineheart looked worried. "Yeah why is that-" All of a sudden a shriek rang out, "PUCK!" the voice shrieked. A few people were so startled they actually dropped what they were doing. Daphne and Red looked at each other. A split second later Daphne and Granny Relda were outside the bathroom, banging on the door. "SABRINA WHAT'S WRONG?" Granny cried. "What is it? Libeling." There was a thumping noise and then the door was being pulled open. Daphne gasped. Granny pressed a hand to her mouth. Red, who had just appeared at Daphne's shoulder, squealed in surprise.

GREEN, Sabrina's hair was a violently bright, green. "Oh my" Granny said from behind her hands. Just then Daphne and Red heard a cackling noise. A dirty laughing face was poking out from a door at the end of the hall. "He dyed my hair GREEN! Sabrina seethed. "GREEN!" Granny smiled nervously. "On the bright side libeling, it's a lovely shade."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEYY! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I was a bit nervous about writing this. I really like hearing that people enjoyed my story. Chapter 3 is in the works! PLEASE REVIEW!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Daphne and Red were sitting in Granny Relda's bedroom, while they waited for their own to be finished. 'Why do Sabrina and Puck hate each other?" asked Red. "They don't hate each other," Daphne said simply. "They love each other." "WHAT?" Red asked, completely confused by this declaration. "But they're so mean to each other." "Yeah that's just so nobody thinks they like each other." "Oooo" said Red starting to get it." "So Puck dyed Sabrina's hair green because he loves her?" Daphne nodded fervently, then jumped off the bed. "Come on, I have an idea."

Sometime later, Daphne and Red poked their heads into Sabrina's room. The not-so-blonde girl had buried her head in her pillow. "Brina?" asked Daphne tentatively. Sabrina looked up miserably. Red could see the tear tracks on Sabrina's face and immediately felt guilty. If she hadn't have given the paint to Puck in the first place, then Sabrina wouldn't have wound up with green hair. Daphne pulled something from behind her back. "I have something that may make you feel better." Sabrina looked at the Magic Wand Daphne held.

After an hour of trying to restore Sabrina's hair to it's natural color, Daphne finally achieved success. They even began to have fun, pretty soon the three girls were laughing at the ridiculous things the wand was doing to Sabrina's hair. Sabrina's happiness only increased when her sister was able to turn her hair back to it's natural blonde. "I'm really sorry Sabrina" Red mumbled. "I should have known what Puck wanted the paint for." "It's ok" Sabrina assured the girl. "Puck's completely unpredictable." " That's one of the most annoying things about him" Daphne put in. Red smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Sabrina thanked her sister and went to take another shower, she wanted to get as much of Puck's crud bomb out of her hair as possible. After making her promise to check her shampoo, Daphne and Red went downstairs for lunch.

When they walked into the kitchen, they found Granny Relda making fluorescent yellow soup. "Where's Puck" Daphne asked after test tasting Granny scary soup. "In the living room, being punished." Granny answered simply. Intrigued, Red and Daphne made their way into the living room, to find Puck groaning and complaining. He had to organize Granny Relda's never-ending book collection. Which anyone could tell you was impossible.

He looked up when he saw the girls. "Hey Marshmallow," he grinned "Wanna help me with-" Daphne rolled her eyes and pulled Red upstairs. '  
"Come on this may be our only chance." She hissed. "She pulled Red down the hall towards Puck's room. Red pulled back in fear. "What's wrong?" Daphne asked. "I'm not going in there" Red yelped. Daphne turned to her. "Red" she said seriously "Do you want a repeat of this morning?...EVERY morning?" Red thought about this and shook her head. "Then come on" Daphne insisted, pushing open the door and marching inside, pulling Red along wit her.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's so short, I JUST GOT OUT ON SUMMER BREAK SO EXPECT ALOT MORE IN THIS STORY, Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. FINALS!-UGH but whatever it's summer and i have nothing but free time! Thanks for all the feedback sorry again!

Thanks, Please Review, and Happy reading


	4. HELP!

HELP!

HELLO TO MY LOVELY READERS! OK UR PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I HAVEN'T ADDED A NEW CHAPTER TO THIS STORY, WELL AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT, I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, SO NOW I AM BEGGING YOU FOR HELP! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME, I WILL BE MORE THEN GRATEFUL TO YOU, ALL IDEAS WILL BE READ, AND GRATEFULLY ACCEPTED!

THANKS!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they'd entered Puck unbelievable room, Red knew they were going to regret it. For all she and Daphne knew, the entire room was probably (in fact was most definitely) booby-trapped. She had always been cautious around Puck (for many reasons). But she had never had to be this careful. This was Trickster King territory and it was more then dangerous.

Daphne knew this place a bit better then her roommate, but that didn't mean she was going to take any chances. As she cautiously navigated her way through his wonder-room, Red tugged on her sleeve. "What are we doing in here?" she hissed. Daphne shushed her and kept moving. Honestly she had no idea what she was doing. She was kind of hoping that once they got in, it would just, -come to her.

As she and Red poked around the room, Daphne became increasingly more cautious. Who knew what dangers lurked inside this menagerie of magic and mischief. That's when she saw it, Puck's throne, a few yards away from the where the boxing kangaroo sat lounging in the rink, lazily awaiting his next opponent. And lying on the throne was Puck's most treasured possession, His wooden sword. As Daphne approached the exquisite chair, red reached out an arm to stop her. "Are you sure you want to do that? He could have the entire space booby trapped," she whispered frantically. Daphne shook her off, "only one way to fond out." She strode forward and snatched the little wooden weapon. Almost immediately, the sound of shrieking chimps filled the air. "I told you so," Red yelled as she covered her ears trying desperately to block out the ear splitting noise.

As Daphne's seized Red's arm and raced to the door she knew it was too late, if the chimps were involved in this little "security system" then so were the pixies, and they prided themselves on being punctual. Sure enough when the panicked girls tugged the door open there stood The Trickster King himself, flanked by an army of little shimmering lights. "Going somewhere kiddies?" he sneered chuckling maliciously.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey! Ok I can't tell you guys how sorry I am for the delay. I'm in a cabin in the rocky mountains of Colorado on vacation and the only time I can get a signal is if I go t a coffee shop or something. But I already know what's going to happen next, so it's just a matter of getting down on paper. Thanks for the support, please review.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks and happy reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daphne staggered backward. "Puck" she gulped. Next to her Red gave her hand a tight clammy squeeze. "So Puck said slamming the door shut and pulling out his wooden sword. What brings you to my lair?" "Your lair?' Red repeated. "What's a Lair?" asked Daphne, who still needed help with a few words here and there. Puck puffed out his cheeks in agitation. "A place where the most dastardly of deeds are committed a place where the purest of evil dwells!" Daphne looked around "this place doesn't look vey evil!" she observed quietly. Puck was practically seething at the logic of her statement. "My Liar is a wonderland of tricks and mischief, a maze of slop and foul things, the source of evil and treachery. For there is not anyone who is man or ever after enough to withstand the undeniable intimidation of my liar" He pressed his hands proudly to his sides, and grinned at the girls. They blinked, unfazed by his detailed monologue. "Umm I don't mean to rain on your parade bud," Daphne said, sounding braver then she felt. "But I'm not very intimidated by a boxing kangaroo." "Or an ice cream truck" Red piped up from behind Daphne.

To say Puck was infuriated by the verbal desecration of his "Lair" was an understatement. Seconds later the girls were surrounded by band of snarling, smelly chimpanzees. Red, never having seen Puck's "minions" looked scared and a bit confused, but Daphne, having plenty of experience with Puck's stinky cronies, knew exactly what was coming. They would be fine; they could hopefully talk it out with Puck, sacrifice their desserts for a month, and even forget to warn Sabrina when Puck was planning his next episode of terror. Anything to get them out of the danger zone, just as long as Red didn't say…. "What's wrong with those MONKEYS?"

Daphne cringed, too late. She braced herself for the wave of sludge that she was sure would come pouring over her and Red. But it didn't come. "PUCK" came a voice from the door. As she tentatively raised her head she saw a freshly showered Sabrina standing behind Puck, She was in a bathrobe and fluffy slippers, her hair was wrapped in a big white towel, her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Puck. 'Don't you have anything better to do then put this entire family through hell?" He grinned "Would it help if I said you're my favorite" Daphne could sense an explosion and a possible escape route grabbed Sabrina's hand still holding Red's and urged her older sister out the door, carefully using her as a human shield from any surprise attacks. Once they were out in the hall Sabrina turned towards them. "What were you thinking?" Sabrina asked bewildered and a little impressed. Daphne was silent "What _had _she been thinking. It really hadn't been a good plan, they weren't really sure what they had been after, like really, what had she been thinking they'd find in all that insanity, a diary full of mushy thoughts and secret feelings, a page about how much he LOOOOOOOOOOOOVED Sabrina!" he loved torturing her that's for sure." Daphne shook her head, putting her suspicions about the innermost feelings of Pucks heart on hold. She grabbed Red's hand and pulled her back to their room. Leaving an increasingly confused Sabrina in the middle of the hallway. Daphne knew that in order to stop the ever-lasting war between Puck and Sabrina they were going to need something bigger then breaking into Puck's "liar" and hoping for the best. NO in order to bring peace to the household, they were going to need to bring in the big guns, they were going to need a full and tamper proof game plan. This was going to be tricky.

AUTOR'S NOTE

Hey I hope you liked it I literally did this in 30 minutes so I'm sorry if it's not that great. I just thought my amazing loyal readers deserved an update. And don't for get I'd still love some more suggestions and ideas. If there's anything you'd like to see in this story, don't hesitate to ask, I love to make my readers happy! Don't forget to review!

Thanks and Happy Reading!


End file.
